What is the least common multiple of 4 and 24? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(4, 24) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 4 and 24. We know that 4 x 24 (or 96) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 24 until we find a number divisible by 4. 24, So, 24 is the least common multiple of 4 and 24.